1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a pulse detector and the like.
2. Background Technology
A pulse detector is a device for detecting a pulse originating from a human heartbeat, and is a device for removing as noise a signal component (body movement effect signal) generated by the effects of human body movements from a signal (pulse wave signal) received from a pulse wave sensor worn on, e.g., the arm, palm, finger, or the like to detect a signal (pulse signal) derived from a heartbeat.
A pulse wave sensor of a type that is worn on a human finger or wrist is disclosed in, e.g., Patent Document 1. Art for filtering out and removing a noise component included in the pulse wave signal outputted from the pulse wave sensor is disclosed in, e.g., Patent Document 2. In the art described in Patent Document 2, a band-pass filter that admits a signal with a frequency approximate to the frequency showing the pulsation at that point is selected from among a plurality of band-pass filters.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-198829 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-54471 (Patent Document 2) are examples of the related art.